To Be Forgotten
by Yasu-san
Summary: Story Complete! Slim chance of Epilogue or Sequel... very slimTohru's memory is erased but some years later she goes back to Japan. What will happen when the Sohma's find out?
1. Prologue

-1Title?

Prologue

"Noooooooo!" He cried out being dragged away.

"Calm down!" Shigure yelled clinging to Yuki. He didn't like what was happening right now but they couldn't go against Akito.

"It's okay Yuki. I don't like it but if this will help your family I'll do it." Tohru said with a slight shiver down her spine. She didn't want to forget. She wanted to keep all her memories, but if this would help, then she would pull through and do it.

She closed her eyes and said, "I'm ready." Although tears were streaming down her face.

Yuki couldn't contain his tears and was struggling against Shigure and Kazuma to get free with no avail(thanks to Kazumawink).

Hatori put his hand over her eyes and whispered so only Tohru could hear him, "We'll miss you…and thank you for all you've done." One single tear left his left eye but was hidden beneath his hair.

There was a blinding light and Tohru fell back wondering why he had thanked her. Then she lost conciseness.


	2. Chapter 1

-1**_Chapter 1_**

Tohru sighed. It had been a long day. Patients just kept coming into the little office that she hadn't been able to take her lunch break. She was starving. But she knew that she had done a good days work.

She turned the corner and walked to the front of the apartment building she lived in. She went up to the third level and turned left. She walked up to her front door and fished her keys out of her bag and walked inside once she got the door open. She immediately took off her shoes and placed them next to the door frame. She still couldn't get rid of that of habit even though she had long since been living in America. She stopped and thought about when she used to live in Japan. She had lived with her mother until her first year in high school when she died in an automobile accident. Then she lived with her grandfather until she graduated. She smiled remembering her grandfather. He had died when she was 22 and just out of college at her first job as a secretary. Now she was 27 and still a secretary but for a major dental firm. After she'd had that first job in Japan for a year she was transferred to America and now she was at the boss of the people she used to be back in Japan though she did work behind the counter sometimes.

Tohru walked into the kitchen and started to make herself dinner. She smiled as she chopped the vegetables and put them into the pot of stew. She often wondered why she never became a cook when she loved to cook things. For some reason though she would always remember coming home from school and cooking and cleaning but when she remembered living in her grandfathers house she never did that much cooking or cleaning, even when she'd offer her aunt would politely refuse. It was as if she had two sets of memories. Though it was probably just remembering when it was just her and her mother.

She put the kettle on for tea and went outside to get her mail. She walked down the steps with a happy feeling, loving that she was finally home after a long day. She went to her mail box and pulled a small stack of letters. She sifted through them finding several to be junk mail trying to sell her things or buy a new credit card. She put these to the bottom of the stack while she climbed the steps up to apartment. There were some bills and a letter from her friend Gina, who worked with her at her job. Gina had been telling her that she needed to find a man before she turned thirty and got too old. Tohru would always reply that she was fine being by herself. She never really thought of having a boy friend because she was happy as she was. Gina had set her up with some men and they were very nice but she always had a feeling that her heart couldn't love them for some reason.

Well she didn't need a man to complete her because she had all that she wanted. Though for some reason that didn't feel quite true. It was as if she'd forgotten something. Something important. But she felt this everyday so it was probably she had forgotten to do something little each day, like bring in the mail one day and then the next she would forget to put on matching socks. Probably something like that. She smiled to herself at the thought of miss-matching socks and how silly that would look for her in her nice matching skirt and shirt sets.

She walked into the room and checked on the stew that was almost done. The kettle let out a sharp note and Tohru poured herself some tea and served herself some of the stew. She smiled and knelt at the low table. She just couldn't let go of her Japanese traditions.

She crawled into bed at ten and fell asleep. That night she had the dream again. The handsome man putting his strong hand over eyes. She tried to look at the man but his faced obscured, like she was looking through the wrong end of a telescope. All she could see was a bright green eye and a fall of hair over the other. She saw a single tear fall from under the locks of hair in the front of his face. Then she could see no more for his hand. There was a blinding light and she couldn't see anything except the light. Then darkness. Tohru shot up into a sitting position. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. She'd been having it ever since she came to America. Although sometimes it was different. In the other dream there would be the handsome man with another man that was crying. She could never see their faces but she could tell that they were both handsome and crying. A crease formed on her forehead as she thought. She had to go to Japan. She didn't know but she felt that she needed to go. That someone needed her help.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

She walked into the office and the sky fell down.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed as the sky fell and there was instant noise. Then there was laughter. Tohru had fallen over shielding her head with her arms. She looked up. The whole office was in front of her and laughing. A huge ball of confetti had fallen and she had mistaken it for the sky. Tohru joined in with the laughter.

"Here." Doctor Freeman helped her up.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody shouted.

"Uwah! I forgot it was my birthday!" Tohru said blushing. "But you didn't have to do this."

"Yeah, we didn't have to but we wanted to. Or we just wanted cake, same thing." One of the clerks joked and everybody laughed. From somewhere they pulled out a cake and everybody had a slice. After this they gave Tohru her present.

"Oh this too much." Tohru aid.

"It's okay we all pitched in for it." Rachel said.

"What!" Tohru was holding a plane ticket to Japan. "But…I…" She didn't know what to say.

"We're giving you a vacation. You deserve and need it." The boss said stepping up.

"But I can't, I have to work-"

"C'mon. Take them. How long has it been since you've visited your friends and family?" Doctor Freeman asked looking at her.

"Well it has been awhile…" Tohru admitted.

"Then take the tickets!" Gina said.

"Okay. Thank you so much everybody!" Tohru had tears in her eyes she was so happy.

'_Well, I'm going home!'_ She thought excitedly.

Tohru was very excited about returning to Japan. She had recently gotten a letter of a reunion for her old high school. When she had first read it she was a little disappointed because she couldn't go. Now she was excited to see all her class mates that she hadn't seen in 10 years. She could even see Uo and Hana! They had tried to write to each other but all were so busy that they hadn't spoken or heard from each other in 2 years. Tohru picked up her luggage as she heard her flight number called for boarding. She sat down in a seat ext to the window and stared outside watching all the people running around outside the plane.

Despite being excited that she was about to see all the people she hadn't seen for years, she was very tired. In all the years she'd worked at that firm she'd never taken a day off. She didn't celebrate Christmas so she always worked then and she never took sick days even when she was sick. She would always reason that she was well enough to work. She wasn't around people that often so she never spread her sickness.

"_If you're really sorry then get over that cold." _These words popped into Tohru's head. Where had she heard those words before? Nobody had ever said anything about her being sick when she was. She would always cover it up by acting like everything was perfectly fine, so where had she heard those words before. Tohru leaned her head against the window and fell asleep with the image of bright orange hair.

Tohru woke up to a flight attendant shaking her gently.

"Excuse me miss, the plane has just landed."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tohru jumped up and collected her things and went into the aisle. She walked down from the plane and got a taxi to take her to a hotel. She smiled to herself. She still remembered the street names that she knew even after 10 years. She watched the scene outside the cars window. Almost everything looked the same. A few shops weren't there and there were some new ones in their place but for the most part it was like she was 17 again riding in Hatori-san's car. Hatori-san? Who was that? Tohru tried to remember any Hatori-san from her memories of being high school but she couldn't remember even knowing somebody who had that name. Then did she remember being in his car? She remembered a black car with a western style but she couldn't remember the person who drove it. That was odd. The car she remembered was probably just a car that she liked back then. Tohru pushed this thought out of her mind as she looked out at all the people.

When the taxi was finally Tohru got out of the car and paid the man. She checked into the hotel and went to her room. It was a good sized hotel room. When you first opened the door there was a small hallway that lead to the living room section with a desk by the window and a couch. On the right there was a door that opened into the bedroom and the bathroom was next to the bedroom on the right. Tohru unpacked her things and decided to go out and see her old friends.

Tohru grabbed her purse and room key and headed out. She had considered telling her friends that she was coming back but she thought it would be a nice surprise.

Tohru walked down the streets and looked into some of the shop windows and gazed at the merchandise. She continued on her way. Tohru turned the corner and was walking down the street when she felt she was being watched. She turned around t see who was staring at her and she saw a tall young man that looked about her age with the oddest hair she had ever seen. Tohru guessed he dyed his hair but still didn't know why he was staring at her. She turned back around and continued on her way for awhile. When she looked back again the man was gone. Tohru shrugged and continued down the street.

He was walking down the street one day out of boredom when he saw her. He blinked. It couldn't be her, could it? She was supposed to have gone to America for a better job. She didn't remember them but they kept close tabs on her. When they heard that the plane she was on crashed they were mortified. They all searched to see if she had survived. Everybody had used all the people they knew that could get them information but they couldn't get anything about her being dead or alive. Then Akito came to us with the obituary section of a newspaper. Her name was there. Everybody was depressed after that. Especially Yuki. He and Kyo took it the hardest. Kyo wouldn't talk or eat or show any signs of communication for months. Eventually he got better and was fine now. But Yuki didn't do what Kyo did. He didn't do anything. He kept acting the way he normally did even with hearing about Tohru's death. He acted perfectly normal. But he had seen Yuki that one night in at his house. He had gone to visit Yuki when he heard the smash of glass breaking. He looked through the window and saw Yuki standing over the plate that had been thrown against wall. Yuki collapsed to his knees sobbing and asking why she had to die. He knew that Yuki had been acting to be fine all along and seeing that just confirmed it.

It was slightly creepy though. To see the calm, collected Yuki break down into sobs…

But it was defiantly her. She had the same hair after all these years with the yellow ribbons that Yuki had given her for White Day in her hair. It was her. She turned around and their eyes met. For a second he was afraid she recognized him but then she turned back and started walking. There was only one way to make sure if she was actually Tohru. She turned around once more but he was at different place now so she didn't see him on the other side of the street. She continued down the street. He followed her all the way to a house and saw an old classmate of his answer the door. Uotani Arisa-san. It was Tohru. He turned back quickly and started to sprint knocking over a few startled people in the process. He had to tell them. Tohru was back!

He ran all the way to the main house. He crashed through the main gates (literally O.O) and sprinted up to the front doors. He would know what to do…

Tohru knocked on the door. She was a little worried at what her friend would think. They hadn't spoken in 2 years. Tohru's heart was pounding and nearly shattered her rib cage when the door started to open.

"Tohru?" A 27 year old version of Arisa Uotani appeared with a frown on. Then one second later it was suddenly swept away replaced with a smile. Another second later and Tohru was being squeezed to death by her old friend.

"Oh Tohru it's so good to see you! We haven't been able to communicate in how long?" She asked.

"2 years." Tohru said. "I've missed you all so much! We should call Hana-chan!"

"Yea. C'mon in." Uo let her go and they walked inside. Uo caught a glance of a guy with white and black hair. Was that…No, it couldn't have been… But maybe, was that that Sohma kid she went to school with? She hadn't spoken with the Sohma's since Tohru left to America. It didn't feel right with out Tohru there. \

Uo closed the door and quickly forgot about him and went to the phone to call Hanajima.

"Hello Hatsuharu-kun. What brings you here?" Hatori asked keeping his official tone.

"She's back." He plainly said. Hatori stood there. There could only be one she he was referring to. Tohru Honda.

"She does have a job. She was probably sent by her job. You know what we must do." Hatori said trying to rationalize the situation and remind Haru of what was expected.

"How can we just ignore her and stay away. She impacted our lives too much. You know it's true."

Hatori was slightly surprised at how much the young teenage Haru had grown up. He was still laid back and calm most of the time but he was a bit more serious and clear headed.

"We must. It is what Akito would wish." No matter how much Hatori didn't want to do it he still had to obey their God.

"Screw Akito. Tohru never wanted to forget. The least we could do is to bring back what she's forgotten." Hatsuharu was getting angry now. She was so close and Hatori expected him to let her slip away. Yuki still wasn't back to his old self. She could help with that.

"Haru. You must think rationally. You say that you want to do her a favor, to bring back her memories. What you want to do is help yourself. She's been fine without remembering us. She doesn't need to remember." Hatori stopped there. He knew that what he said would only result in Black Haru but it needed to be said.

"So want all of us to sit back and watch her go. What are you a coward, to disobey Akito?" With that Hatsuharu turned and left the compound.

Hatori sighed and went back in to the house. He couldn't do any work now that he learned this new bit of information. Hatori looked down at his hand. Even after all these years he could still feel Tohru's face under his hand the day he erased her memories. He could still feel the slight jolt that went through his hand to erase those memories of him and the others, of three years with the Sohma's. Of course this didn't help. Thinking about that only brought back the same feeling only with Kana under his strong hand. He remembered that day perfectly. Kana apologizing that she couldn't protect him when he was the one that should have apologized. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect her or Tohru. He was given a second chance and that chance was Tohru. He thought after experiencing it once he had the strength to finally do it, but alas, he couldn't even do that. Hatori walked through the halls when a honke came up to him.

"Excuse me Hatori-san, but Akito-sama wishes to see you."

"Yes. Thank you." The woman bowed and Hatori went to Akito's room.

He entered the room and knelt at the tatami mat in the center of the room.

"Something troubles you Hatori, tell me." Hatori stared wide-eyed Akito's back. Hatori couldn't tell him, could he?

Well, that's finally finished. I couldn't find a point to end it! Oh well, it's done now. I hope you all enjoy this fic! I certainly am. Please review your input. I love to read what you have to say. Even the negatives. All it does is show me my weak points and then I can build upon that and get better. I hope you all Stay Happy . . I am, it's my birthday! Yay!

Yasu-san


	3. Chapter 2

-1To Be Forgotten

Chapter 2

Uo sat at the low table and stared across at Tohru.

"It's great to see you!" She said. "I can't believe it's been so long." Uo shook her head. When hey were in high school they promised that they would never lose touch. It's funny how when you make promises like that it's for the best but you can never keep them.

"Yes. I've missed you and Hana-chan so much." Tohru smiled. She was so happy to see her old friends again. They were there for her whenever she needed them and she had lost touch. This time, though, she wouldn't let the same mistake be made.

"Hana should be coming shortly. She said she had felt some familiar waves in the air and was coming over anyway. You know how she is." Uo said.

Tohru laughed so happy that her friends hadn't changed too much. Of course they all had grown up but Uo was still wearing long skirts and had a gang look but it was toned down a bit.

"So, what's happened in the past years? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you married?" Uo was a little scared to ask this. If Tohru was married she would be a little sad that she hadn't called and because Tohru found somebody.

"No! I'm still single." Tohru laughed. If she was 17 she would have gone into a frenzy saying that nobody could ever like her. She still felt this way but she didn't express it as much.

The door bell rang and Uo got up to answer it.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaimed as Hana walked through the door way. It had been so long.

"Tohru." Hana said, but even in her monotone excitement could be heard. The three friends sat around the table and shared all that had happened since Tohru left and they made a promise to never lose touch again and this time they would keep it, no matter what.

"Something troubles you Hatori, tell me." Hatori stared wide-eyed at Akito's back. Hatori couldn't tell him, could he?

Of course not. He had to protect Tohru. He couldn't see her go through what Kana went through.

"Just some lack of sleep, Akito-sama. Work has been busy; it is that time of the year." Hatori kept his no-expression face firmly set. Akito turned around and swept over to look at Hatori. He stared at him and was apparently convinced.

"Yes. You should spend some time with me and keep away from your patients some time." Akito turned back around and sat down on the futon. "You may go." Akito dismissed him.

Hatori left the room.

Akito smirked. _'He's hiding something from me.'_ He thought. _'It seems that even the Dragon has turned away from me since HER.'_ Akito frowned at this thought. He thought he had dealt with her but it seems that she left a mark to deep on the name Sohma to be erased.

"Oh! It's that late already! Gomen nasai. I must leave." Tohru got up and bowed to her friends.

"You should come back tomorrow. We can go out in the town." Uo offered.

"Yes. We should do that." Hana agreed.

"Okay. It's settled. I'll meet you here at 11." Tohru said and with that she left. She walked down the steps and turned the corner. She was happy that she finally got to see her friends after so long. And this time they would keep I touch after Tohru left. Tohru smiled and walked down the street. She was looking in the windows of the passing shops when she was grabbed by the shoulders.

"Watch it there." A face said not unkindly.

"Eh?" Tohru looked up and saw that a man had grabbed her. She had almost run right into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai. I wasn't looking." Tohru bowed, some habits are just too hard to break.

"It's fine." The gray haired man said. Tohru looked at him. He looked like he was about her age and she thought she had seen him before…Then she realized she as staring.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Tohru brushed past with a slight blush crawling up her cheeks. _'I feel like I'm 17 again, blushing after seeing a good-looking boy.'_ Tohru thought. She hurried off towards the hotel.

The gray haired man watched her depart. He had a feeling that he had seen her before. He kept walking and arrived at that main entrance of where he lived. He walked through the main gates and went into his house. He walked directly to his bedroom and opened the drawer in his bedside table. He rifled through some papers in the drawer until he selected one.

It was a photograph. He stared at the photo. He recognized the three men in the picture. It was Shigure, Kyo, and himself. He remembered that day that they took the photo. But he didn't remember one thing. The girl in the picture. He had never remembered the girl but she had always been there. He flipped the picture and read the his own hand writing that he had pondered for years. It read:

_Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru_

_Sohma summer house 2000_

He read it again. _Tohru_. Who was she? Then he stopped. Why did he pick this photo out of all the papers in his desk? He thought he had seen that woman that had bumped into him the other day so he went through all his papers and photos that he had gathered over the years. He knew his memory had been erased by Hatori. He could feel the gap of memories that should be there. He knew that Akito had ordered it. But why? These papers were confiscated from him but he had snuck into certain areas that he shouldn't have been in. There was a plus side to being the Rat. He was unusually quiet and could get out of tight situations and places. But now he was off topic. Tohru? Had that been the woman? He studied the photo. She did look like her. But it was hard to tell. That woman had been around his age and this was a picture from when he was 17.

Yuki set the photo down and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was tired. Then he saw flashes of memories.

Brown, chocolate eyes. Yellow ribbons. A warm smile.

Yuki opened his purple eyes. Brown eyes and ribbons. He slammed his fist down upon the table. Why couldn't he remember something useful? Something that would bring back the rest of his mind? He had gathered that he had been sick. Deathly sick. That was when Akito had his memories erased. Why had he been sick? He had asked all of the Jyuunishi thousands of times but they would either change the subject (Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa), tell him he didn't need to remember (Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Hiro, and Rin), cry (Kagura), or scream to the world that they were sorry and that it was their fault (this one's obvious, ne?) He never asked Kureno. He had never talked to him much and didn't even bother asking him, he was too close to Akito.

Yuki replaced the photograph and crawled under his bed sheets. He didn't bother to get into his pajamas. He turned on his side and looked at his window. Who are you Tohru-san? He wondered as he drifted off to sleep.

Tohru walked into her hotel room. She set her purse down on her bedside table and got dressed for bed. She sat down on her bed and took something out of her suitcase that she always kept with her. It was a photograph. She looked at it. It was a photo of herself and a boy playing at the beach. Tohru was smiling and laughing while splashing in the low waves. The boy was beside her with a small smile on. He had gray hair and purple eyes. Tohru stopped. _'He looks just like that person I almost bumped into today.'_ Tohru thought. Why did she have a photo of him? Then Tohru felt her whole body give an involuntary shudder and she felt very tires. She put the photo back and slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

Yuki bolted upright panting and in a cold sweat. He had had that dream again. He saw a blinding white flash. Then he saw Akito holding a deathly sick Yuki telling him it will be alright. That he will forget and get better. Then Hatori came into the room and placed his hand over Yuki's eyes.

"Please…no." Yuki whispered. And then the blinding light again. That's when woke up.

"What does it mean?" Yuki asked trying to calm his racing heart. "What did I not want to forget?" He asked this question for years and it was still unanswered.

Yuki got up and got dressed. It was 9:30. That was pretty good for Yuki. He tried to get up early but he wasn't good in the morning. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea (A/N: Without burning it! Way to go Yuki!) and sat down at his low table. He had brought the picture with him and was studying it. Who was she? Was she a friend of the Sohma's? She had to be close to someone, Shigure or Kyo at the least, to have taken a picture with them. He got up and put his teacup in the sink and went outside. He was going to talk to Shigure. And get some answers this time.

Tohru slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She had a dream that night. But it wasn't like her other dreams before. She had seen a pair of beautiful, vibrant, purple eyes. And she had heard a soft voice saying her name: Honda-san. Then the eyes started to fade and glaze over until they were two white orbs that turned into a bright flash of light. That's when Tohru woke up. _'What's with all these strange dreams?'_ Tohru thought. She got out of bed and looked at the clock. 7:30. She was on vacation but she still got up early.

Tohru got dressed and put her favorite yellow ribbons in her hair. (A/A: Some habits are too hard to break. .) Tohru went into the lobby of the hotel and picked up a cup of tea, yogurt, and an apple. She went back inside her room and ate. She pondered over her dream. Who's eyes had she seen? Who's voice had she heard? Tohru ate quietly and looked at the clock after she was finished. 8:15. Tohru went over to her suitcase and pulled out a book. The Da Vinci Code to be exact. (A/N: I don't own this, but it's good!) Tohru went over to the couch and sat down and read to kill time.

Akito was pacing his room. That 'Tohru Honda' was in America. He knew that. But then what was troubling his precious Jyuunishi? She couldn't have contacted them. Her memories were gone of them. She couldn't remember them if she tried. Akito stopped his pacing. What if she did remember and had contacted the Jyuunishi? Akito grew angry. He started pacing his room furiously. All the Jyuunishi belonged to him. Nobody else! Why should they? He was their God! He ruled them. Kept them safe. Loved them. He stopped pacing. She would pay. Dearly. Akito smiled and a cold breeze swept through the room. The windows were closed.

Tohru looked over at the clock. It read 10:30.

"Oh! I have to meet Hana-chan and Uo-chan at 11:00!" Tohru got up, grabbed her purse, and left her hotel room. She walked along the street, occasionally looking into a store window until she got to Uo's house. She knocked on the door.

"Her early." Uo said as Tohru walked in. Hana was already there, sitting in the living room.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Uo said. The 3 friends walked outside.

"I just remembered. Our high school reunion is on Thursday. I was hoping we all could go." Tohru smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Hana said with no emotion.

"You sound excited." Uo said sarcastically. "It'd be nice to see Orange-head and Prince charming again."

"Yes. It would." Hana said.

"Ano…who?" Tohru asked. Uo and Hana stared at her.

"You don't remember them?" Uo asked. "Now we have to go. You've been so busy that you've forgotten all about Japan." Uo and Hana hugged her.

"Ano…" Tohru said feeling left out a little.

'_I guess I'll remember when I see them.' _Tohru thought…

Okay. This ending is kind of bad. But I'm tired of typing and I don't know where else to end it. So it stays. I'm sorry I'm so lazy, but I've got all these projects that keep piling up and I'm overwhelmed so you might see many updates. Writing soothes me. mellows out.…Sorry. Anyway, I'm sorry that this has the same title as another fic. This was pointed out to me in a review. I swear I did not know this and did not steal it. Please don't sue! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this fic and Stay Happy! .

Yasu-san

Oh yea…Sorry about the weird type in the first chapter. When I first posted it, I didn't check to see if it was okay. But it's fixed now!


	4. Chapter 3

-1To Be Forgotten by Yasu-san

Chapter 3

Yuki stood by the front of the drive way that lead up to the house that he had grown up in. Yuki sighed. He didn't visit Shigure that much. He felt a little sorry for the dog. He always looked so lonely in that huge house of his. Yuki started the walk up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Ah! Yuki-kun. This is unexpected." Shigure answered the door and let Yuki in. They sat down at the low table in the living room.

"So. What brings you here?" Shigure questioned. He hadn't seen Yuki in awhile.

"I want to know what I forgot." Yuki stated plainly with his no expression face on. Shigure laughed to himself. He looked like Hatori with that face. Sometimes he didn't know if Yuki was brothers with Ayame or Hatori.

"You don't need to remember." Shigure said. "It would just hurt you…again."

"I don't care. You don't know what it's like to go around everyday knowing that you've forgotten something. " Yuki pulled out the photo. "Who is this?"

"You're right. I don't know how it feels. But you don't need to remember. It's better if you stay forgetting." Shigure stated.

"Just tell me who this is!" Yuki was getting very tired of Shigure's little games and refusal to tell him what he want-no, needed to know. It was tearing him apart and he didn't know why. He hated this feeling and the only answer to the problem was to find out as much as he could about this girl. He could feel that she was the answer.

"Yuki? You've forgotten the people in this photo? Well this is Kyo, this is me, and this-" Shigure started but was promptly slapped in the head.

"Don't be an idiot. You're an adult."

"So are you now. And I must say that adults don't go around slapping people in the back of the head." Shigure whined.

"Tell me who she is." Yuki said with ice in his voice. He was dead serious now.

"How did you get this photo?" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"It helps being the Rat sometimes." Yuki said.

"Ha ha. That's what I thought." Shigure said. "She went to your high school."

"But what did she meant to the Sohma's? She was close, wasn't she?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, she was. I'll tell you this. She used to live in this house." Shigure said. Yuki stared back.

'_She lived here? I don't remember- of course I wouldn't remember that. But she used to live here? With us? Just how close was this girl?' _Yuki thought to himself.

"That's all you're going to tell me isn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I didn't like to see you the way you were then and I don't want to see again. Nobody does Yuki. We all love." Shigure stated.

Yuki stared at Shigure for awhile, contemplating what little Shigure told. He may not have said much but it told Yuki a lot. This girl was very close to the Sohma's. she may even have known about the secret. But how would Akito let that be? Akito wouldn't let that be. He would promptly have her memories erased. But what if he didn't. Why would he not do that? How close was this girl?

"Fine. I will find out about her." With that Yuki got up and left.

"I hope he knows what he's truly looking for." Shigure said.

"Well, It's getting late." Tohru said as she yawned. It was 23:00 and Tohru wasn't used to staying up this late unless she had to do something for work.

"Okay. So we go to the reunion on Thursday." Uo said.

"Yes." Tohru agreed and headed toward the hotel.

'_It was so nice to spend time with Uo-chan and Hana-chan.' _Tohru thought. _'I hope I remember this "Prince charming" and "Orange head." Maybe I will when go to the reunion." _With that thought Tohru entered her hotel and immediately collapsed onto her bed and slept.

Yuki returned to his house and went inside. He sat down at the low table and thought.

'_If she went to my high school, then she might go to the reunion.' _Yuki thought. _'Why do I feel that she holds all my answers?'_ Yuki frowned in thought and couldn't answer the question he just asked himself. He did feel that she could help him or give him some answers, but why? And who exactly was she? Her identity was still unknown to him. Who was this girl? Why was she so close to the Sohmas? How did she get so close? And why was she so close? The repetitive question(s) lingered in the air. All he knew, how he didn't know, was that this girl held answers that he had been searching for years for.

'_If she did go to my high school then she would go to the reunion. I will find out your identity and story _ _fushigi mecchen.' _

Yuki went to bed to sleep on it as the saying goes. But what Yuki didn't realize was that his subconscious was directing him through the dark to the light at the end.

Well. I don't particularly like this chapter. sob I seem to not be writing well lately…Oh well. All authors must go through their dark periods. If anybody knows how to say "mystery girl" in Japanese please tell me! I tried searching it on the internet but nothing would take the two words together so one/ both are probably wrong…sweat drop I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. Gomen nasaii about this chapter's length. I didn't want the reunion to be in this chapter. Also, I'm very happy! dances All of my **_FIVE _**projects are now DONE! YAY! dances some more! Please keep reading (if you want that is) and Stay Happy!

Ja ne

Yasu-san


	5. Chapter 4

-1To Be Forgotten by Yasu-san

Chapter 4

Tohru woke up on Thursday morning (A/N: The last time it was Tuesday and Wednesday has nothing to do with the plot sweat drop…On with the story).

"Oh! Today is the high school reunion!" Tohru exclaimed. She was so excited to see all the people she went to school with. She hadn't seen them in such a long time after all. Tohru got up and got dressed. The reunion didn't start until 13:00 so Tohru decided to visit her mother's grave.

Tohru walked along the street silently reprimanding herself. It had been so long since she had visited her okaa-san.

'_Gomen okaa-san. I should have made special visits to see you.' _Tohru looked down at her feet feeling very guilty of not seeing her mother even once. It's like she completely forgot about Japan. Her home. _'But now I promise that I will see you every year. It may not be very often but I will visit you okaa-san. Please forgive me.'_ With this thought in mind Tohru hurried to the graveyard. She didn't want her mother to have to wait any longer.

Tohru went up to the grave and cleared off the few leaves that were on it. Surprisingly it seemed that the grave wasn't very dirty. Tohru wondered if someone cleaned all the graves that seemed to have no family. She had brought flowers and placed them neatly on the grave. Then Tohru kneeled down and prayed.

'_Okaa-san. It feels so nice to talk to you again. Gomen nasaii. I never visited you. But I will now. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Ever since I graduated high school, life has been great! I'm here because of the dental firm I work for. They let me have a vacation. They all said I needed it. I just hope that the office isn't swamped with out me there…' _Tohru continued to talk to her mom until it was 12:25.

"Oh! It's already 12:25! Gomen nasaii okaa-san. But I have to go to Uo's. There's a reunion at our high school and I can't wait to see all the people I went to school with! Ja ne!" Tohru said and left. She headed towards Uo's house.

Once she got there it was 12:40. The three left and headed toward their old school and old memories.

The three arrived and there were a lot of people there. They entered the school and roamed through the halls and chatted with many people that had been their classmates. Then Hana picked up waves on the Yuki fan girls.

"Their over there." Hana stated and the fan girls walked around the corner.

"Who are you talking about?" Tohru asked.

"Those Prince Yuki fan girls. They always caused you trouble. Don't you remember them?" Uo asked.

Tohru thought and did remember that they had always picked on her. "Yes. I remember now." Tohru said. She didn't tell them that she still couldn't remember who this "Prince Yuki" guy was though. She just smiled and hoped that she would bump into him eventually.

They had been there for a few hours and they still didn't see "Orange- top" or "Prince Yuki".

"Man! They have to be here! Where are they!" Uo was getting mad. She had hoped to see them. They had a friendship before. An awkward one, but still a friendship.

"Arisa, they don't have to be here. They may choose not to come." Hana said.

"That Kyo better be here or else I'm going to have to break something!" Uo stated.

"Ano…It's okay if they didn't come." Tohru still didn't remember them. Uo and Hana didn't know this though. They thought she remembered eventually.

A few more hours passed and they were still no where to be found.

"Well. I'm sorry we didn't get to see them but I think I'm going to go." Tohru said. She was getting a little tired.

"Ah, fine. I wish we could have seen them." Uo said. She was too tired to be angry.

"Yes. It would have been most pleasant." Hana agreed.

"Well, good bye." Tohru waved and walked through the halls towards the front door. She was a little tired and happened to yawn. This caused her to close her eyes and being Tohru she continued to walk until an unbalanced, external force caused her to stop. This force happened to a man. A purpled hair man. He watched he until the last minute hoping she would turn slightly. Unfortunately she did not and he was forced to grab her before she collided into him.

"Huh?" Tohru looked up and saw that she had ran into a man.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching." Tohru started to apologize when the man spoke.

"Have I seen you before?" He questioned.

"Ano…" Tohru thought. She couldn't remember this man. She hadn't met many/ if at all any men that had PURPLE hair. Then she remembered. She had run into a man on Monday. He had had purple hair.

"Oh! I ran into you on Monday." Tohru blurted out. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just keep bothering you."

"It's fine." He smiled politely. Tohru started blushing again. _'Oh. Stop blushing. It's just somebody you don't know!'_ She thought to herself.

"I think I've seen you before then though." The man said. Tohru noticed that the hallway didn't have anybody in it. It seemed unusually quiet with just the two of them. Most of the people must have gone home.

"Ano. Well, we went to the same high school." Tohru said. (A/N: No, really Tohru) "You do seem a little familiar to me too." Something inside Tohru was trying to escape. Trying to come out from long ago. She just couldn't remember what it was. It was a memory she knew, but what had she forgotten? "What's your name? Maybe that will help." Tohru said.

"Yuki Sohma." Then a floodgate opened. The dam broke. The lock was finally picked and open. What ever more puns you can think of. A flood of memories washed over Tohru. Yuki Sohma. Kyo Sohma. Shigure Sohma. Kagura Sohma. Momiji Sohma. Hatori Sohma. Hatsuharu Sohma. Ayame Sohma. Kisa Sohma. Hiro Sohma. Ritsu Sohma. Rin Sohma. Kureno Sohma. The beach house. White day. Chocolates for all of them. Yuki handing her White Day ribbons. YELLOW ribbons. All these memories and much more washed over Tohru in a split second. So much that her conscious self couldn't handle it and she immediately started to faint.

"Uhh…"She said as she fell forward. Yuki caught her but out of total surprise.

"Um, Miss? Are you okay? Um…Wake up." He didn't know what to do. All he could think was that she needed to lie down. His house! It wasn't too far away. He put his arm around her waist and started to carry/ drag her to his house. He held her close but far enough away so that the curse wasn't triggered. _That's all she needs right now. She faints, wakes up, then finds out I'm a freak, then faints again._ Yuki thought.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and carefully placed her on the couch. He stood back and looked at her. She was awfully pretty.

'_I have seen her before. But where?'_ Yuki thought. Then he realized that he had an unconscious stranger in his house. What was he supposed to do!

"Um." Yuki brilliantly said. He decided to get a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead. Then he made her some herbal tea for when she woke up. He also placed a light blanket over her.

Yuki sat down at the low table and looked across it and watched her. She really was very pretty. She looked kind, happy, and full of spirit. He smiled and then reprimanded himself. He didn't even know her! Yuki looked away from the sleeping form. He looked down at the kitchen table. The photo he had showed Shigure was on the table. He looked at the women on his couch. Was that the same person?

'_It can't be.'_ Yuki thought. He got up and put the photo next to the women's face. _'It is her.'_ Yuki felt very excited. He had found her! Well she kind of found him, but she was here! Now what was her name? Yuki slapped himself. He hadn't even asked her name. (A/N: Look at the back of the photo!)

'_Well, I'll have to wait. I've been waiting for 10 years so what's a little while longer.'_ With that Yuki sat at the table and watched her until he drifted off to sleep. (A/N:sigh)

Tohru snapped open her eyes. She was blinded by the light and quickly shut her eyes tight. When she dared to open them again she was very cautious. She slowly adjusted to the light and looked around her. She didn't know where she was. She certainly wasn't in her hotel room. She tried to remember where she had been last when her eyes settled on a purple haired man sleeping at a low table. Then she remembered that she had gone to the reunion at her high school and had bumped into him. Tohru continued to look at him. She gasped. It was Yuki!

'_That's right! He said his name and then I remembered. I remember Hatori erasing my memories! I remember it all!'_ Tohru thought. Then she smiled. So this is what Yuki looks like as an adult. He was even more handsome as an adult. Then she promptly started to blush. He was her friend! She couldn't think of him like that!

Tohru got off the couch and noticed that he had placed a blanket over her. She took it off the couch and draped it over his shoulders. She didn't think that position was very comfortable but she thought it would be rude to wake him.

Tohru ventured into the kitchen. She didn't think it was too forward of her to make some tea. They were friends since high school. She put the tea kettle on the stove and started to take down two tea cups.

Tohru smiled as she did this. She always liked to see Yuki asleep. It made her feel like he was comfortable enough around her to fall asleep in front of her. She also liked to see his hair mussed up from sleep. She liked to see it at odd angles. It let her see a side of Yuki that not many people were able to see. Then she remembered that it had been 10 years since they had talked. She hadn't been able to see him like this in such a long time. It felt very nice to pick up old memories. She would keep up with these memories now though. She wouldn't let them be pulled away from her this time. Now that Tohru had recently remembered him she thought it felt a little weird. Last night she couldn't remember him but when she thought back to it she couldn't see how she couldn't remember him. Tohru laughed a little at this.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at the couch. She was gone! He abruptly stood up; the blanket fell off his shoulders.

'_She must still be her. She wouldn't have covered me with blanket if she left.' _Yuki thought.

"Miss?" Yuki looked around.

"Oh! You're awake." Tohru came in from the kitchen. They looked at each other after that. They didn't know what to say.

"It's very good to see you Yuki. Especially after all these years." Tohru smiled. She was very happy that she finally remembered. She wanted to go up to him and hug him but she remembered the curse.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What?…You don't remember?" Tohru looked at him.

"I have a photo of you." Yuki picked up the picture. "You were close to the Sohma family, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yuki. It's me. Tohru." Tohru stepped forward.

"Tohru…That sounds familiar…" That's all he said.

Tohru felt tears well up in her eyes. Why didn't he remember?

"You really don't remember. Has it been that long?" The tears started to fall. Why did she have to go and make Akito angry with her and have Hatori erase her memories. Now she had been away so long that Yuki didn't even remember her.

"Please don't cry." Yuki stepped forward and wiped away her tears. _'Why did I just do that! I don't even remember her!'_ He stepped back and looked at her. "It has been awhile but my memories were erased. I think they were about you." Yuki said.

Tohru felt a little better. At least he would have remembered her if his memories weren't gone. "But why?"

"I've been trying to figure that out too." Yuki said.

"Yuki. I'm so sorry." Tohru wondered why she was apologizing so much. It must have been with the return of her memories.

"It's not your fault. But if you want answers like I do I think I know where we can get them." Yuki said.

"Where?"

"Shigure's house."

They walked in silence while they went to Shigure's house.

"How is Shigure-san?" Tohru asked. She felt uneasy with all the silence.

"He's fine, thought I do feel sorry for him. Ever since Kyo and I moved out he's been all alone. I think he feels lonely with nobody in that big house now." Yuki said.

"Oh…" Tohru started to feel a little said at this. She certainly would feel lonely if she used to have three teenagers in her house and then they moved out. With such a big house it must feel lonely.

'_I wonder if Shigure-san will be happy to see me.'_ Tohru thought. She did leave them when they all had depended on her to never betray them. Maybe she could make up for that by being there for them now.

Yuki felt awkward walking with this women. Though strangely he also liked it. He could tell that his unconscious self remembered this women but his conscious self couldn't.

'_She remembers me. Why can't I remember her? This women has to be the person in the photo if she talks like we've been friends for a long time.'_ This still baffled Yuki. Why couldn't he remember? It was very annoying. Knowing that you forgot something but you don't know what you forgot.

'_Hopefully Shigure will help us with this matter. If she was as close as I'm assuming Shigure may answer her and in return answer me.'_ Yuki thought. If they were friends he really wanted to remember.

'_Why? Right now I don't know her. But I feel like something connected us. I feel like I'm being drawn to her.'_ This feeling just confused Yuki even more so he decided to stop thinking about that now. Everything would be made clear once they got to Shigure's house. Or at least Yuki hoped everything would be smoothed out.

They arrived at Shigure's house and Yuki knocked on the door.

"Come in. It's open." Shigure shouted from inside the house. They stepped in and removed their shoes. Yuki walked into the living room where Shigure was seated at the low table with a laptop in front of him.

"Ah! Yuki. I'm just finishing the last touches on my new book. Mii-chan wants in a month so I had to finish it before the date. Just to play around with her." Shigure smile mischievously.

"Shigure, I brought someone here to see you. We want answers. Now…" Yuki stated from the doorway.

"We?" Shigure looked up from the laptop screen and saw Tohru enter the room.

"Tohru-kun? But how?" Was all he could say.

"Hello Shigure-san." Tohru said. She looked him over carefully. He seemed thin to her. He also looked like he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"You were dead." Shigure said. He was stunned. Akito had brought the paper. They had all seen her name.

"What?" Tohru asked. She certainly wasn't dead. Or was ever dead.

"We heard you were bound for America but your plane crashed. We searched for your name and Akito brought us a paper and you were there. In the obituary section." Shigure was still stunned. Tohru just looked at him.

"It must have been fake. He thought he could keep you away from us. To tear apart what you had built…Tohru-kun. Do you remember?" Shigure asked. Tohru nodded. "Ha ha!" Shigure started laughing. Yuki and Tohru just looked at him.

'_He finally snapped.'_ Yuki thought (A/N: That's real nice, Yuki.)

"Take that Akito." Shigure's laughter died down. _'You can't keep us away from her!'_

"So you remember too Yuki." Shigure said.

"No. I don't. That's one of the reasons why we came." Yuki sat down across from Shigure and Tohru followed suit.

"Hm. That is interesting." Shigure rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. "Now why would that be?" Shigure asked nobody in particular.

"Why were my memories erased Shigure?" Yuki asked. He stared at him; his face set in stone.

"I suppose I can tell you know that Tohru is back." Shigure smiled at Tohru. "When Tohru's memories were erased you went into a deep depression. You wouldn't show it but we could tell. We tried to ignore it , hoping it would pass like Kyo-kun's did. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. You would force yourself to smile and eat but your body rejected it. You became severely sick. Because your heart had broken when Tohru left. Kyo-kun also was sad but he grew out of it. By other means." Shigure and Yuki stared at each other. Silent words were passed between the two before Shigure continued. "You were so sick that Akito ordered Hatori to erase your memories of Tohru. Hatori wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for your failing health." Shigure finished. The three adults sat in silence. Tohru looked at her hands. This was all her fault. She was going to fix it.

"But why was Akito-san angry with me?" Tohru asked. Determination burned in her eyes.

"No one knows Tohru-kun. Akito is a very unique person." Shigure answered. "But let us think of other things. For example: Why hasn't Yuki-kun remembered anything?" Shigure and Tohru turned to look at Yuki.

"My name triggered Tohru-san's memories. What could trigger mine?" Yuki thought aloud.

Tohru couldn't suppress a smile. _Yuki-kun finally said my first name. I guess that's only because he doesn't remember my last name but still…'_ Tohru thought.

Shigure left the room for a few moments. Yuki and Tohru stared after him. After a few minutes he came back with large box that he set on the table and sat back down.

"This box contains many things about Tohru-kun before she left." Shigure said. Yuki and Tohru flinched. For some reason that sounded slightly perverted. Shigure pulled out some photos.

"These were taken at the Sohma summer house." Shigure said and handed them to Yuki.

Many hours passed and the box became empty but Yuki still didn't remember.

"Come on!" Yuki shouted and threw down Tohru's old apron. Tohru touched Yuki's shoulder. What could help him remember? Then Tohru had an idea.

"I know!" Tohru fished around in her purse for a while. "I know it's in here. You gave me these for White Day… Found it!" She pulled out something hidden in her hand and started to mess with her hair. When she pulled her hands away Yuki saw a yellow ribbon in her hair. Yuki's eyes widened.

The yellow ribbon from his dreams. Those chocolate eyes. Everything came to him at once. He clutched his head and rested his elbows on the table. (A/N: He's stronger than Tohru so he didn't faint. Pass out if you want it to sound more manly. .)

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru bent closer to Yuki with a worried face on. Yuki looked up and smiled.

"Honda-san." He said.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed and hugged Yuki.

The familiar tingle washed over Yuki and then there was a loud POOF! Once the smoke cleared Tohru was holding a gray rat.

"Yuki-kun! How dare you cheat on my housewife!" Shigure mocked and faked utter horror.

"I'm sorry. But I'm so happy!" Tohru said.

"I am too Honda-san." Yuki said. He remembered. He had defeated Akito!

'_I will get you Akito. For scaring Honda-san and making her worry. You can't keep us apart!' _Yuki thought.

'_Why do I feel so light? What is this feeling that fills my heart?'_ Yuki thought.

"I'm so happy!" Tohru hugged Yuki a little harder (A/N: Don't kill him!). She couldn't say it enough! She was a little disappointed because he stopped saying her first name but at least Yuki-kun was back! She was so happy to have her old relationships back! But Tohru also felt something else.

'_Why do I feel so full of happiness that doesn't involve Yuki remembering? What is this feeling that fills me and makes my heart jump?'_ Tohru thought.

Neither one could answer this question. Neither one knew what was to happen.

You readers are lucky. I was going to make this a cliff hanger but I didn't. I'm so nice! Okay it is kind of a cliff hanger but I was going to wait for Yuki to remember next chapter but I didn't! I'm so nice! Oh I'm so happy! Thank you for all the reviews! I read each one and they make me want to jump for joy! I'm so glade that you all like this. And just for you menzu2 I made this one extra long! Dances Thank you so much for all your support. I'm so happy. I can't believe people actually like my stories! I always dreamed of being an author but I never thought any of my ideas were good enough but I LOVE Fruits Basket. You all can probably see that I'm a little obsessed he he But thank you Natsuki Takaya for writing Fruits Basket. Now I write all my ideas for anime/manga and other things. But now I can see that I may be a little better than what I thought. So thank you all who read this fic! You all make me feel so special! Stay Happy!

Yasu-san

P.S. If anybody knows how to say "Your welcome" in Japanese please tell me. I know this is random but my friend I were wondering… Also sorry if this seemed a little rushed. I got a little tired of writing and when ever my "Creative Spirit" started flaring my mom wanted to take me to different places. Curses! …Stay Happy! .


	6. Chapter 5

-1To be Forgotten By Yasu-san

Chapter 5

Hatori walked out of the main house and to his own house. He stepped in side and sat at his chair in his office and held his head in hands. Did Akito know? He couldn't tell. Not very often was Hatori able to know what Akito was thinking. And few people could tell at all. Had he given away the secret of Tohru? Hatori looked at the work he was supposed to b doing. He decided that it could wait until tomorrow and went to bed.

Akito was angry. He didn't enjoy being angry…often…so he decided to cheer himself up. He opened the door leading to his garden and stepped outside. He walked a little while until he arrived at a certain building. He stepped inside through the side door with the lock that only he knew the combination to. Akito steeped inside the small, dark room.

"Hello." He said. Making his voice sound as cold as it possibly could. A black figure inside noticeably flinched. Akito smiled.

"It has been awhile since I visited you. I'm sorry. Kyo."

Kyo didn't even turn around. There was no point.

Eventually Tohru set Yuki down and he transformed back into his human self with a loud POOF. He put his clothes on quickly and sat back at Shigure's low table.

"Well now that that's cleared up, you remember don't you Yuki?" Shigure asked. He didn't need to explain what. Yuki remembered everything. Shigure was talking about when Yuki was sick…deathly sick…Yuki looked down at the table. He remembered lying there, not being able to move, being to weak to even turn his head. He also remembered when Hatori erased his memories. Akito holding him, telling him everything would be fine once he remembered. Then Hatori covered his eyes. Yuki was crying saying he didn't want to forget her. Then a bright flash of light and everything went dark. Yuki looked back at Tohru. How could he have forgotten that sweet smile, that angelic face, those warm eyes? But at least he remembered now. But he didn't remember for Tohru. He had only wanted to remember for his own selfish reasons.

"Yes…I remember." Yuki said.

"Are you alright?" Shigure asked.

"Better than ever." Yuki looked straight at Shigure.

"Now that's the old Yuki." Shigure smiled. In all honesty he didn't want Yuki to remember. He loved his younger cousin and didn't want him to be hurt again. But he seemed fine. Not depressed at least.

"Now. What do we do about Akito?" Shigure asked.

All three looked down at the table. Akito was going to find out sooner or later. What were they going to do when he did find out? Would he have her memories erased again?

"Would he have my memories erased again?" Tohru asked what they had all been thinking.

"I don't think so." Shigure said. "He knows what could happen to Yuki again. Since you're the Rat I doubt he would want that to happen to you again. Before he didn't think that would happen." Shigure explained.

"I think you should stay with Yuki the remainder of your visit." Shigure said.

"Oh, but I have a hotel that I'm staying in. I don't need a place to stay." Tohru said. She was slightly surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"To be on the safe side." Shigure said. "And you shouldn't have to spend your money on a hotel when you have old friends." Shigure smiled.

'_Why didn't he offer her to stay with him, him being the pervert he is?'_ Yuki asked himself. _'He knows he can't protect Tohru, that's why.'_ Yuki decided. Shigure couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag much less protect Tohru. His protection involved manipulation and bending ones mind. When it came to physical contact Shigure somewhat lacked strength.

"I agree." Yuki said. He would protect her with his own life. _'Why? Why do I feel so confident about that?'_ Yuki was slightly confused at the moment but who wasn't. He shrugged it off.

"Well then I guess I better check out of the hotel." Tohru said. She started to rise.

"Yes." Yuki said. He got up with her and they left Shigure's house. Shigure smiled after them. _'They say they remember, but I wonder if they remember what happened between them.'_ Shigure thought. If they didn't realize it now they would eventually.

Yuki and Tohru walked into Yuki's small house. They had gone to the hotel and checked Tohru out and Yuki was carrying Tohru's small suitcase of belongings.

"You can sleep in this room." Yuki lead her to a room. "I think it's supposed to be a library but I don't use it. I can put the spare futon in here though." Yuki set down her suitcase as Tohru went to the window and looked out it. The window looked out into the back yard where Tohru could see Yuki had a small vegetable garden just like at Shigure's house.

"Oh. You still have a vegetable garden." Tohru said. She smiled at the sight. Tohru turned away from the window and looked at Yuki. He was slightly blushing.

"Thank you for letting me stay wit you. You really didn't need to do this." Tohru said.

"It's fine. I'd feel better if you were closer." Yuki said. Then he realized how that might have sounded. "I mean I would feel better if I knew you were close t safety. You'll be safe here. I'm right across the hall." Yuki said indicating his room.

Tohru smiled. "To thank you I could make us some dinner." Tohru said. She headed for the kitchen. When she opened the cupboards she saw many packages of instant ramen. "You don't seriously live on this stuff do you?" Tohru asked taking out a package and reading the label.

"Umm…" Yuki didn't know what to say. He didn't really know how to cook. All he knew was how not to burn down the kitchen. Plus it was just quicker to pour the contents into boiling water.

"This has no nutritional value at all!" Tohru exclaimed. She looked at Yuki while he tried not to make eye contact with her. "Well, I'll have to go shopping." Tohru said. She started toward the door.

"You don't need to do that-" Yuki started to say.

"I can't let you live on this." Tohru said. With that she went outside to go shopping for some real food.

Yuki sighed. He looked at the package of dried noodles. "I find these very good." Yuki said. He put it back into the cupboard and went to set up Tohru's room.

"I don't know how people can live on that stuff." Tohru thought aloud. _'He reminds me of Hatori. I wonder what Shigure eats. I'll have to make something for him sometime too.'_ With this thought Tohru went into the store and bought all the necessary food. She also bought herself an apron. She hadn't expected to cook while she visited Japan but she wasn't disappointed with this. She really did enjoy cooking. Just the thought of making something that would help her loved ones go on made her feel good. Tohru never thought she could do much but she was happy that she could feed people and make them happy with her good cooking.

Tohru walked back to Yuki's house and took off her shoes before she entered.

"I'm back." Tohru called as she entered the house.

"You really didn't have to go out." Yuki said. He felt a little bad that he had forced her to and by things so they could eat.

"It was no trouble. It reminded me of old times." Tohru smiled and went into the kitchen and unloaded all that she had bought.

"I was going to make sukiyaki tonight." Tohru said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course. I remember your cooking. I can't wait." Yuki replied. "I set up your room while you were gone." Yuki said.

"Oh! Thank you for that and for letting me stay here. It's been awhile since we lived together, hasn't it?" Tohru started to put some water in a pot for the rice.

"It has been while." Yuki said. _'It's been too long since we've seen each other.'_ Yuki thought. He still didn't know how somebody could forget a person they had known for so long. It still amazed him.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Oh. Sorry…I was just thinking." Yuki said.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" (A/N: He's fine Tohru!)

"Hai." Yuki said.

Tohru went back to cooking and Yuki went into his room and sat at his desk. (A/N: I know that sounds childish but the house is kind of small. There's no where else to put his desk).

"Hmm. You aren't fun anymore." Akito said and left.

'_Like I care if it's fun to torture me.'_ Kyo thought. He sighed. How long could he live like this? Was he even living? Kyo looked down at the ground. Before, when he was in high school, if you asked him what he was afraid of he would say nothing. But inside he was afraid of hurting someone he cared about and his confinement. But he was only afraid of the _idea_ of being confined. No he knew exactly what he was afraid of. And he lived it every day. He was living. But not existing. It was like he was behind a wall. Watching the world go around him but he could do nothing about it. Because he was the Cat.

Kyo slammed his fist against the ground. Why was he the Cat? Why? He had done nothing to deserve what was happening to him. But there was nothing he could do. He was the Cat and that was it. There was no hope. For anything.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. This had been on her mind for awhile.

"Yes." Yuki looked across the low table. They were eating dinner and had been talking.

"Ano…Where is Kyo-kun? I'd like to see him. I didn't get to see him at the reunion." Tohru said. She had indeed been missing Kyo. They hadn't seen each other in a long time too.

"Ano…Honda-san…I don't…He…I think it would be better if you didn't know…" Yuki trailed off. Why did she have to ask about him? He may be the Rat and hate Kyo but he still couldn't look at Kyo. Watch as the life was being sucked out of him because of Akito.

"I don't understand." Tohru said and slightly tilted her head out of confusion. "Does he live on his own?" Tohru asked. Why couldn't Yuki just tell her?

"You could say that. But…Honda-san…Did you ever know what would happen to Kyo after graduation?" Yuki asked. He sort of hoped she did know. He didn't want to have to explain it to her.

"No." Yuki flinched. Of course she wouldn't know. Kyo would have kept it from her. He sighed. "Do you remember when Kyo was always trying to beat me?"

"Yes…" Tohru answered.

"He was doing that, well because he hated me, but also because of a…an agreement that he made with Akito. When Kyo was to graduate from high school he would be secluded and confined. With only the company of Akito." Yuki let that soak in for Tohru.

Tohru shuddered. That was horrible. Tears sprang at the corners of her eyes. That was just plain cruel! How could someone do that to a person! But she didn't say anything. She knew Yuki had more to say and let him continue.

Yuki went on, "Kyo agreed that if he could beat me he would have been able to join the zodiac and would have been free. If he lost…he would have to be confined after graduation." Yuki looked down. "He never beat me." Yuki said. He still felt guilty. Kyo was confined because of him. If he had let him win he wouldn't be confined. But back then he was to proud to let Kyo beat him. He didn't want to look like a fool. If Kyo found out anyway he would want a rematch and force Yuki to not hold back. Even with this logic Yuki couldn't help but feel that Kyo's confinement could have been prevented by him.

Yuki heard a sob and looked up. Tears were streaming down Tohru's face. "I didn't even know." Tohru said round her crying. "Why didn't I see it? I asked him what he wanted to do when he was out of high school and he always said that he wasn't sure. Now I see that he just didn't want to tell me what would happen. Maybe I could have done something." Tohru started to cry harder at this. She felt so useless. She had said that she wanted to help protect the Sohma family but she had failed and let them down.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. If anyone could have helped him it would have been me. I could have let him win. I was too afraid that people would mock me because the Rat had lost to the Cat." Yuki said. He tried to reassure her but it didn't seem to be working.

"Can I see him?" Tohru asked. If she could just see him then maybe he would be a little happier that she remembered him.

Yuki thought about this. It wasn't wise to take her to the main house compound. If Akito found out all hell would brake loose. He couldn't even imagine what he would do to Tohru.

"I can't put you in danger like that." Yuki said. "It would be too much of a risk to take you to the compound. That's where Kyo is." Yuki explained.

Tohru was thinking. She had stopped crying. "What if I was disguised and we would extra caution. I don't need to stay for long. If I could just get a glimpse of him that would be enough." Tohru pleaded.

"We'll go tonight." Yuki said. Darkness would be on their side. But he agreed grudgingly. Why did he feel that he wanted to keep Tohru away from Kyo and to himself? It was probably just the idea of Tohru being so close to Akito.

Tohru was so happy. She could see Kyo! Maybe she could repair their friendship. She knew Akito wouldn't like her communicating with the zodiac members and she knew she was being selfish. She could potentially be putting Yuki and Kyo into danger, but she just had to see him. She didn't know why but she just had to.

Kyo looked out the bars of his prison and at the setting sun. _'If only Tohru could remember._' He thought to himself. But there was no chance of that happening. Even though he knew that there was no way for this to happen he felt a strong desire to see her. _'Why can't you be here? Why did you have to forget everything?' _Kyo asked himself.

"Kyo-kun?" Had he heard his name? Kyo turned around and looked into two chocolate eyes.

"Tohru?"

I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for Kyo to appear in this fic. I had planned to let him come up in one of the later chapters. I didn't realize that so much has happened with out him! I'm sorry! I had him in this chapter to begin with but when misunderstood-orchid from reviewed saying to bring him into the story I made this chapter have more of him. (If you haven't guessed I'm kind of winging it right now. I have plans and ideas, I just have to write the part that leads up to what I have thought of first sweat drop that's the part that's hard to write). There's not much with him in this chapter but there's a lot more in the next chapter. I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait. Also if your wondering about the water in the pot for the rice that's a way to make rice instead of using a rice cooker (2 cups of water per 1 cup of rice). I'm not trying to sound snotty so please don't think that's what I'm doing. I just saw it and realized that most people use rice cookers. In my opinion the pot is better but that's probably just me. sweat drop. I do plan to finish this fic so no worries of it being abandoned. I've seen how many people like this fic and makes me so happy thank you to all that have read and reviewed for this fic! It makes me feel so happy when I see reviews. Even one will be praised over! bows I'm also happy that you all are enjoying this. I always thought that I wasn't very good at writing when people told me I was. Now I see that I'm better than what I thought! Stay Happy! .

Yasu-san

P.S. Sorry the author squawk is so long. I just have so much to be thankful for! Stay Happy! And Be Safe.


	7. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takya

see end of chapter

To Be Forgotten By Yasu-san

Chapter 6

That night Yuki and Tohru left Yuki's house. They decided to wear dark clothes. Black on black was nearly invisible but Toru didn't own any black so they had to settle on navy blue. (A/N: She doesn't like dark colors. The navy blue was a gift.)

They walked to the Sohma compound. It was strange being on the streets so late at night. There was hardly anybody else. The two walked silently together. They didn't trust to talk as if Akito could hear them from so far away. Once they reached the compound Yuki unlocked the gate with a spare key he had since he was a favorite of Akito. They crept along the sides of the compound staying in the shadows of trees and bushes. Luckily it seemed like nobody was up.

Yuki lead Tohru up to the small building with bars over the windows. Tohru started to choke up as they drew nearer. She could have prevented this. If only she hadn't forgotten she might have been able to save Kyo. But why did Akito decide to erase her memories? They had lived together for nearly three years and he decides to put a stop to it at random? That seemed a little strange to Tohru. Yuki stopped and crouched behind some bushes while Tohru filed behind him. He looked back at Tohru. Tohru understood. She should talk to him first. She passed in front of Yuki and went a little closer to the bars of the closest window and called out Kyo's name softly.

"Kyo-kun?" She saw the flaming head turn around and those same fiery eyes widen with surprise. It may have been dark but nothing could dim the brightness of Kyo's appearance.

"Tohru?" He asked.

"Oh Kyo-kun!" Tohru rushed forward against the grate and reached in to hold Kyo's hand. She would have tried to hug him but the transformation would have given them away. "I'm so sorry." Tohru said and tears welled up in her eyes. Did he think she betrayed him?

"Tohru…but how-?"

"I went to our high school reunion and Yuki was there. When he said his name everything came back." Tohru said. Kyo shook his head. She had misunderstood him. He wanted to ask how she was alive. She had been dead. He saw her name in the newspaper.

"But…your plane crashed…everyone died on board. Your picture…in the newspaper…" Then Yuki stepped forward.

"Akito had made a fake paper. To trick us so we would think Honda-san was dead." Yuki explained. Kyo nodded unconsciously. Kyo wasn't surprised that Yuki had come. He knew Yuki wouldn't let Tohru go out alone…incase of Akito. Kyo was still shocked. After having believed that your love was gone forever and to have them suddenly come back was an awesome event. But he hid it. He didn't want anyone to see him display emotions. He wasn't that kind of guy to show publicly what he felt. As much as he tried to hold back his emotions he could not suppress the tears that welled up in his eyes. She was back!

"Kyo-kun? I'm sorry. If I had remembered then maybe I could have done something to help you and you wouldn't be…in this situation." Tohru was so upset that the tears were starting to fall now.

"There was nothing you could do. This is the fate of the Cat. I'll just have to live with it." Kyo looked down. "So stop crying." (A/N: Ha! Tears always get him!)

"Okay." Tohru said as she dried her tears on her sleeve. She still clung to his hand. It was a comfort to hold onto him. This way she knew she couldn't be taken away from him like before. She didn't want to leave him again. Not after what she had done already. He must hate her.

"Kyo-kun…Could you ever forgive me? I'll understand if you're mad-"

"Mad about what?" She couldn't possibly blame herself.

"About forgetting and leaving you." Tohru said in a small voice. Of course she blamed herself…

"Honda-san. Nothing is your fault. You couldn't prevent what happened." Yuki said calmly. Tohru still wasn't so sure. Her natural self kept blaming it on her.

"Yea. You didn't do anything so stop blaming yourself. You remember now. That's all that's important." Kyo said. (A/N: That sounded a little more like Yuki sweat drop). _'Wow that was deep! Sounded like something Yuki would say…'_ Kyo thought to himself. (A/N: I already said that to the readers!)

Tohru smiled. They would forget the past. What was done was done. She would make the future better.

"I'm so happy to finally see you!" Tohru said to Kyo. She couldn't contain her happiness! After so long, bonds had been broken but just as fast as they were separated, they weaving together again.

"Wait." Kyo looked up at Yuki. "So you remember too, huh?"

Yuki nodded.

"I knew Akito couldn't keep it away from you. You started to let me down when you still didn't remember. Damn Rat. Fooling me." Kyo smiled. Yuki did too. After Kyo had been locked up the hatred between the two had all but vanished. They could still argue and get on each others nerves, but for the most part they fine with each others presence.

Tohru smiled and yet felt sad inside. _'They finally can tolerate each other! If only I could have seen it happen though. But at least they don't fight…well it looks like they can at least not argue every minute over something.'_ Tohru thought. It seems that the Rat and the Cat can get along.

"It's nice to see you two not fight." Tohru commented.

"Huh?" Yuki and Kyo asked unison.

"Before you two would always fight, or at least argue. I guess you've gotten past the old legend." Tohru looked hopefully at the two.

"Yes. It seems that way." Yuki replied. "After awhile it just seemed childish to keep the anger that should have been resolved thousands of years ago."

"Yea. We thought about it and it just seemed stupid to keep it going." Kyo said. He didn't mention that even though Yuki forgot Tohru he didn't. Another reason he stopped hating Yuki was for Tohru. Even though she didn't remember him he still did that for her.

Kyo was overwhelmed. He couldn't get over the fact that Tohru was there! He still loved her. He knew he did but seeing her now…he wasn't going to let her get away from him yet! He may be locked up but it wasn't fair for Tohru to not know how he felt for her.

"Tohru-" Kyo started to say but suddenly a light was flicked on and yellow glow caught his attention. "A light? Somebody might see you. You have to leave!" Kyo warned.

Tohru looked to the right and noticed a light and figure in front of the light. She tugged lightly on Yuki's sleeve and pointed. Luckily the window they were at was in shadow. They quickly went back to the bushes.

"We'll see you some other time Kyo-kun." Tohru said. With that they hurried off in case they had been seen.

Kyo watched them leave. Once they had left the compound he let his emotions go. He started crying. A cry that held frustration, happiness, and anger in it. _'Damn you Akito! Why! Why do you always have to mess with us! How do you find pleasure in messing with peoples lives! I never got a chance to tell her how I really feel…But…Tohru's back. And he doesn't know. I can tell her now. I won't let the chance pass me. But I won't let Him find out. He would just hurt her when she's done nothing. I have to protect her. But I'm stuck in here…with Him…'_ Kyo shivered at the "Him" _'Oh well. I will protect her. I have to do everything that I can to keep her safe. I failed last time. I won't let that happen again.'_ With this Kyo cried himself to sleep and dreamt of Tohru that night. He had dreamed this dream before. He would see Tohru and run towards her but every time he came close to touch her she would vanish and he would wake up. But this night he dreamt of holding her and revealing his true feelings to her…and her returning those feelings.

Inside a room a light was flipped on and a figure drew back curtains of a window and looked out into the night. Damn this new medication. Hatori had said it might be hard to fall asleep but he had been up for hours with out so much as a minute of sleep. Curse this sickness of him that all the previous 'Gods' had to suffer through. He looked out the window, his dark eyes probing the night. He looked over at a certain building.

"Bakemono…" He said this with hatred dripping from each syllable. "Why don't you just die! All the other 'Cat's' died after a year or two. But you…you stay alive why?" Akito pondered over this question when he saw some movement.

"What?" He looked harder. Cursing the medication. It was blurring his vision slightly. He looked over by the gate and noticed a purple flash and a streak of brown above a moving outline of darkness that looked a little like a dark blue. What was that?

"Damn this medication." It was making him look like an idiot. He turned off the light and gracefully laid on his futon and gazed at the wall thinking about how much time he had left before he died. He should have died a long time ago but his body was playing tricks of it's own. One day he'd be fine, the next he would have a fever that felt like he was in a pot of boiling water.

"Curse this body of mine. My brilliant mind should not have to be restrained by this little road block." Akito sighed and resumed his thoughts of how long he had before his inevitable end. At least his Jyuunishi would remain with him until the end. Especially Yuki, the Rat. Yuki…Akito brought the image of Yuki in his mind. Gray hair, pale complexion, purple eyes-. Akito bolted upright, then realized that was a mistake. His head started spinning from getting up too quickly but one thought stayed in his mind. Yuki's purple eyes. Once the spinning subsided he recalled the flash of purple. Could it have been Yuki's eyes? Rat eyes appeared to "shine" when light was flashed on them. The same with a lot of animals. And the brown. Tohru Honda! The moving blue could have been her person running! Akito was sure that his mind had not played tricks on him. She was back. He was positive now.

Akito paced the room in the dark. What punishment could he come up with. Memory erasing had failed him. Then Akito stopped. Why would they have come to the main house? What purpose was their little venture? Akito knew how much Tohru had meant to Yuki, so why would he let Tohru come so close to him? Kyo…That bakemono! Akito smiled deviously at the plan that had just blossomed in his mind.

Yuki and Tohru quietly hurried back to Yuki's house. They didn't speak and just ran. They didn't know why they were running but it just felt right. They were hoping that they hadn't been seen at the compound. Once they got back to Yuki's house, Yuki closed the door behind them and locked it. Tohru was looking down at her hands. She wasn't sure what to do. She still felt that she could have prevented what happened to Kyo but she didn't want Yuki to worry about her.

"It's late." Yuki said. "We should get some rest." He advised.

"Yes." Tohru answered. Yuki went down the hall and into his bedroom. Tohru went to her new room and got dressed. She lay in bed with the lights off but she couldn't go to sleep. Her head was filled with all kinds of thoughts and emotions. Did Kyo really forgive her? He had said that he wasn't mad. He actually seemed relieved to see her. This brought a warm feeling to Tohru. He had missed her. Maybe he wasn't too mad. She would make it up to him though. But how? Eventually she would have to go back to the United States and leave Japan again. She would come and visit, that was a must, but she couldn't afford to come back every few months, money and her job. She finally fell asleep but it wasn't the kind of sleep that you enjoyed. It was full of doubts, angst, and worry and gave her no feeling of refreshment.

Yuki laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do? What if Akito found out that Tohru was back? Yes she was only on vacation but he could easily have her visit him…and then do what to her? He had to protect her. He didn't think it was wise to see Kyo today. When she had held his hand a surge of emotion welled in his chest. What name could he give it? Was it jealousy? Yuki stopped. Why was he jealous? Because Tohru had held his hand? But why would that emotion come up? Yuki thought about Tohru. A wave of heat slowly blossomed in his chest. Her smile, her laugh, her hair that swayed in the slightest breeze…her hair that held the yellow ribbons that HE had given her so long ago. Yuki realized he was smiling. What was this emotion that calmed him and yet flustered him at the same time?

Whew! Well there's another chapter. I had a really hard time writing this chapter sweat drop Some major cases of writers block, my writing inspiration not inspiring this fic, etc. So I'm really sorry that this chapter came out so late! I feel terrible about that! Since it is summer I probably will be able to write a lot more though! So sorry about how late this was! But that's okay! Because now it's done. I got a review from AHeartofIce from that pointed out that Tohru could still remember the Sohma's and just not their curse. Thank you for pointing this out to me. It's just that when I started this fic I wanted Tohru to not remember interacting with the Sohmas. Some may be confused about Tohru's memory suppression so I will clear some of that up. Hatori erased her memories (for reasons that will be shortly explained) and she still remembered the Sohmas just unconsciously. (Like she remembered Yuki but after so many years of work he was pushed to the back of her mind. Also she would remember their names sometimes but wouldn't connect it with their face.) She doesn't remember the curse or living with the Sohmas or how close she was to them. She only remembered the few that she saw almost every day. (Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. They went to school together so she saw them but didn't remember how close she was to them.) Well…now she does but before she didn't sweat drop I hope that helped to clear up some confusion. If you have a question go ahead and review and I will try to answer it without giving away the plot! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them all! And so far no flames! Yay! dances Sorry, but I just love every review that was ever sent to me! I rejoice over every single one! Thank you and Stay Happy!

Yasu-san!

P.S. If anybody knows about a website where I can read Fruits Basket scanlations with no downloading, no charges, and no signing up required please tell me! I've looked all over and I can't find any place like that! I'm desperate! A place like this for Kodocha (Kodomo no omocha) would be nice too!

Okay…On fan I saw that this and another story of mine was "alerted"…I don't know what that means! sweat drop If it means I'm supposed to put a disclaimer can somebody tell me that? I will put one for the remaining chapters if necessary. I apologize to those who were offended…if that's what "alert" means. Gomen nasaii!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…so sad!

To Be Forgotten by Yasu-san

Chapter 7

Out of habit Tohru got up at 7:00. She wondered when Yuki would get up. She thought he would still get up late and was unsure when to start making breakfast. She decided that she should wait some and got dressed.

She wore a dark green top and flared blue jeans. Tohru wandered into the living room and looked around. It didn't look like Yuki was in his house often. Or at least this room. There was a couch, a table and a lamp and nothing else. Tohru wondered what Yuki did for a living. He never did say. She hadn't seen the entire house so she decided to take a little tour of her own. She went from the living down a hallway at the back of the room. She noticed that there really weren't that many rooms.

'I think back in the USA my place there is larger than this house. But it's not cramped…it's…cozy? Yes. That's the word.' Tohru smiled as she familiarized the layout of the house in her head. She also noted on where Yuki put his house items. Like where he put towels, medicine, the few pots he owned…

'Maybe I should start making breakfast…' Tohru thought. She decided she would. She ventured into the kitchen and started the water boiling for tea and the rice cooker.

By the time she finished with all the food and set it on the low table Yuki had woken up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Yuki-kun." Tohru cheerfully greeted Yuki. Yuki smiled. This scene was so familiar to him. Him waking up late (A/N: You got up pretty early today Yuki it's just past 8:00!), Tohru having breakfast ready with a warm smile on.

"Ohayo." Yuki rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table. Once they had started eating Tohru decided to ask the question she had been wondering about before.

"Ano, Yuki-kun? What do you do? Working I mean."

"I never told you? I'm a computer consultant. I help clients with computers. I basically help them figure out how to work the software that's sold to them. I can work at my house, at the central building, or sometimes I go across Japan to different cities."

"Oh. That's sounds exciting! You get to travel across Japan!"

"Yes. But it can be tiresome."

"Well, all jobs are. But that's okay. People go to work because that's life. You help out the community that you live in." Tohru said. (A/N: So optimistic.) "But you said that you can work at your house. Is that what you've been doing?"

"Yes actually. Though today I need to go to the building I work at. I left some research there that I need. It shouldn't take that much time." Yuki said. He didn't mention that it was actually his day off and he didn't have to work. He wanted to spend time with Tohru but he also wanted a head start to familiarize himself with a new program that was just created. 

"Oh, that's alright. Take as much time as you need." Tohru said thoughtfully. She could further investigate the house while he was gone and do the dishes. Both stood up and Yuki went out of the house while Tohru started to clear the table and do the dishes.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day today." Yuki commented as he walked down the street towards the building he worked at.

Once he arrived at the building he walked through the glass doors and took the elevator to the 3rd floor where he worked.

Yuki stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the hallway when he heard his name being called.

"Oi, Sohma-kun." Yuki turned around while a man walked up to him. "Hey, it's your day off. What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"It may be my day off but I had planned to get a little head start at home. I left some research here so I came by to pick it up." Yuki explained.

"Sohma-kun, Sohma-kun. You always over work yourself. It's your day off! Relax and don't worry about work." The man advised while slinging an arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"If you ask me, you relax a little too much, Shinji-san. Now get off me." Yuki ducked under the arm around him.

"And if you ask me, you don't relax enough. Take today for instance. What do you do on your day off? You work at home. Go out to the park and walk around, pick up a girl, take her to your house-" Shinji started to say until Yuki cut him off.

"There's already a woman at my house-." Yuki started to say but didn't catch himself until it was too late. I'm mean…um…it's not what it sounds like… she's just a friend!" Yuki started to blush.

"Aww. Sohma-kun got a girl." Shinji started smiling mischievously.

"No! She's just a friend from back in high school." Yuki's blush started to get redder.

"Yea right. You love her don't you?" Shinji asked.

"No! Well…I don't think so…" Yuki said the last part quietly but Shinji still heard it.

"Okay. We'll solve this. Imagine she's standing right in front of you. Hair blowing in the wind, smiling, laughing and all that. Does your heart jump, or stomach flutters, or you feel all warm inside?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Yuki said. He could imagine it perfectly. Tohru standing right in front of him, laughing, smiling, her brown hair blowing in the wind while the yellow ribbons he gave here danced around, making her look so small and framing her face.

"Sohma-kun's in love. So sweet!" Shinji pretended to cry with a water fall of tears falling. "So what does she look like? What's her name? Is she hot?"

"What! Honda-san's not hot! Well…I mean she looks nice…she looks more than nice…she's beautiful…but…um…" Yuki didn't know what to say. They had been friends for so long. How could he just start to like her now?

"Relax. I was just messing with you. You don't have to get all flustered about it." Shinji laughed. He loved messing with Yuki. "So, Honda-san. What's her first name?"

"I'm not flustered. Her name's Tohru Honda." Yuki said.

"Tohru…I like that name for a girl." Shinji said. "With a name like Tohru she must be athletic, right? Ha. Muscular legs, strong arms, in shorts and a tank top…" Shinji started to name off other perverted features of the image he was creating in his mind.

"What! No! She doesn't wear shorts! She hardly ever wears pants! She usually wears skirts…long skirts." Yuki said.

"Aww. You just destroyed the picture I had in my head."

"I need to get that research." Yuki pushed passed Shinji and went into his cubicle. Before he went in he heard Shinji start to talk.

"If you're serious about her, tell her. How you feel. You deserve it Sohma-kun." Yuki looked back but Shinji had already started to walk away and down the hall before he turned and disappeared. Yuki turned back to his small space and picked up what he had come for.

Yuki walked out of the building and thought about the conversation he had with Shinji. He was still blushing a little but he couldn't keep it out of his mind. Did he really love Tohru? I do feel warm when ever she's around. And I was jealous when she held Kyo's hand. But why? How am I just noticing that I love her? I just remembered her? How can I love her so suddenly? Unless I loved her when our memories were erased of each other…no, that can't be…can it? Yuki searched through all his newly recovered memories. Had he loved Tohru before? He tried to remember. Going to school with her, the hot spring, the summer house-! Yuki remembered. The summer before 3rd year. I kissed her! I did love her. Yuki remembered the old feelings he had forgotten. How could he forget that? And why didn't he remember sooner? Did she like me back? Is that why Akito erased our memories? Because we both loved each other. He wouldn't allow it. I'm the Rat. He wouldn't allow his "precious Rat" to be with anybody else. So he erased our memories…and our love. With that thought Yuki hurried home. He had to see if Tohru really loved him, past and present.

Tohru finished washing the dishes and had set them in the rack to dry.

"Well, that's done." Tohru put down the sponge and wandered back into the living room. She went down the hall and looked in the closet. She took out a duster and started to dust the living room. She didn't want to seem like she found his house too dirty for her. He was busy with work and such. He probably didn't have much time on his hands. And she didn't think the dust was helping with his weak lungs. Once she finished dusting the living room she went through the whole house with it. She paused in front of his bedroom. Would it be imposing to go in there? She had done it before when they were in high school, but they were adults now! Tohru sighed and went in. She wouldn't look around just dust off the surfaces and leave quickly.

Tohru stepped into the room and stated dusting off his desk that held his computer. She was a little surprised. Before he had lived with Shigure he was sort of a "pack-rat" but it seemed that he was pretty organized now. Everything seemed to be in its place. She had just finished dusting off the keyboard when she heard the front door open.

"Oh! Yuki-kun! Okiri! I was just finishing dusting. I hope you don't mind that I went into you room." Tohru said, sweat dropping a little. Tohru stopped dusting. 

"Yuki-kun?"

"Hello Honda-san." Tohru froze and a shiver crawled down her spine. Yuki hadn't come into the house.

"Hatori." Hatori answered the phone.

"Now now Haa-san. That's no way to answer the phone. You sound all too dreary and unwelcoming." Shigure reprimanded the doctor.

"You're not welcome. I'm hanging up." Hatori said.

"Wait Haa-san! I called for reason!" Shigure pleaded.

"Idiot. What do you want?" Hatori said with out emotion.

"So cruel! I called to tell you that Tohru-kun was back." Shigure said.

"I know. Hatsuharu saw her the other day. I told him to ignore her and to not tell the others. Did he tell you?"

"No. I mean she's back. She remembers us." Shigure said flatly.

Hatori sat there. How could she remember them? How did Shigure know? "How do you know? How did her memories come back?" Hatori questioned. 'He better not be joking.' Hatori thought. "If you're playing a cruel joke I will give you a thorough examine in front of your whole publishing industry."

"Haa-san! That's not funny!" Shigure cried with a water fall of tears running down his face. "And no I'm not joking. Apparently Tohru-kun had come back to go to her high school reunion and Yuki was there. When they met her memories returned. I know because Yuki and she had come to my house and told me." Shigure answered.

"Does Yuki remember?" Hatori asked. He still felt guilty, not that he would show this. He hadn't wanted to erase Tohru's memories but when he had to erase Yuki's it tore him apart. He had destroyed the love that they had for each other. Yuki had fallen deathly ill because of what he had done. Akito hadn't calculated that and Hatori ended up erasing Yuki's memories of Tohru.

"Eventually he did remember. I'm not sure they remember what they had between them, though." Shigure said.

"What do you mean 'eventually'? You helped him remember didn't you?" Hatori asked.

"Just a little. It was mainly Tohru-kun though. I showed him everything I had that could jog his memory but he didn't recall her until she put on the yellow ribbons that he had given to her as a White Day present." Shigure explained. He heard a knocking at his door. "Ah! It appears I have a visitor. I'll have to call you back Haa-san."

"Fine." And Hatori hung up.

"Shigure set the phone back in its cradle. "That's some way of ending a conversation Haa-san." Shigure noted. The knocking on the door turned heavier and sounded like the person there was becoming impatient.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Shigure opened the door.

"Ah Akito-san! What brings you here?"

Akito pushed past Shigure and went into the house. He went into the kitchen and then into the living room leaving Shigure standing in the hall. 'It would seem that our 'God' is none too pleased today.' Shigure thought.

Akito walked back into the hall way. "Where is she?" he demanded, his eyes burning with a cold rage.

"Now if you could be a little more specific about the 'she'-" Shigure started to say when Akito cut him off.

"That Honda girl. Who else would I be taking about? Where is she!" Akito's agitation seemed to be growing every second.

"Have you forgotten my dear Akito? It would seem that Tohru-kun had died 10 years ago in a plane crash on her way to America." Shigure said his face a mask empty of emotion.

"You know very well that that was a lie!" Akito spat out. "Where is she!" Akito started to approach Shigure in a murderous fashion. "You best tell me what I want damn mutt!"

"I have told you all I know my dear Akito." Shigure said with out moving as Akito advanced toward him. He had to protect Tohru even if he was hurt in the process. He didn't like to have others hurt unless it was absolutely necessary to achieve an outcome he had planned.

Akito stared into the dark recess of Shigure's eyes. If Shigure wouldn't tell him he would find out on his own means.

"Where is Yuki?" Akito asked calmly.

"Probably at the building where he works at or at his house. I wouldn't bother him though. He's probably very tired from work." Shigure said. He had to lead Akito away from Yuki.

Akito stared at him.

"You will pay for not cooperating with me." With that Akito walked out of the house and down the long driveway.

Shigure sighed. 'I hope you're all right Tohru-kun.' Shigure thought.

Akito walked down the back streets toward his destination. The girl would pay. He would make sure of that.

Akito walked up to Yuki's door and opened it with a key of his own. (A/N: How did you get a key to Yuki's house?…That's creepy.) He opened the door and entered the quiet house.

"Oh! Yuki-kun! Okiri! I was just finishing dusting. I hope you don't mind that I went into you room." A voice was heard from the depths of the house. Her voice.

Silence.

"Yuki-kun?"

"Hello Honda-san." A malicious smile slowly crept on Akito's face.

Yuki sprinted the last 100 meters to his house. 'Honda-san. I have to know.' Yuki kept thinking.

He opened the door and was slightly confused that it was open. He thought he had locked it this morning. Yuki shrugged it off and entered the house. It was quiet.

"Honda-san!" Yuki called out. "I need to tell you something." Yuki walked through the house but he didn't find any evidence that Tohru was there.

"Honda-san?" Yuki was baffled now. Tohru wouldn't leave the house with out telling him first. He looked around for a note that she might have left but he found none.

'Something's not right.' Yuki thought and ran out heading for the main house.


	9. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I would be satisfied if Takaya-sensei would give me Yuki!

To Be Forgotten by Yasu-san

Chapter 8

Akito had brought Tohru to the main house not all too gently. He had grabbed a fist full of her hair and had half dragged her all the way. (A/N: They used the back streets so they wouldn't been seen.) During all this Tohru wasn't sure what to do. She had already given herself away when Akito had found her at Yuki's house. How did Akito know she was back? She knew that Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure wouldn't tell Akito that she was back. She also knew that no other Jyuunishi member would…well, she didn't really know Kureno or Rin but she was pretty sure that they didn't do anything. Had it been when she visited Kyo?

'_The light. It must have been Akito! _(A/N: She's not that slow anymore!) _He must have seen us. Does that mean he has Yuki! I hope Yuki is alright.'_ Tohru thought as she was dragged away.

Upon arrival Akito walked into the main building and dragged Tohru in after him into the dark room where he held all his meetings.

He dumped Tohru on the kneeling mat and strode over to the other side of the room. Tohru sat there, her legs tucked under her and her head down, her whole body screaming forgiveness.

"Akito-" Tohru started to apologize when she was cut off.

"Did I tell you to speak!" Akito spun around his face contorted in rage. His was spinning due to the sudden movement but he wouldn't allow it to show. He was the God of the Jyuunishi. He had to remain strong or at least look it.

"No-" Tohru started again.

"Shut up! I can't stand the voice of you." Akito turned around again. _'Curse this spinning room.'_ His body was yet again failing him when he needed to instill fear the most.

Akito slowly tuned back around to face Tohru. He walked a few paces towards her and stopped mere inches from her. He bent down a little and spoke.

"You have been testing my patience ever since you saw what that bakemono _really _looks like." Akito straightened up. "Stop taking my Jyuunishi away!" Akito's voice grew louder at each word. He was at his maximum rage. Nobody took his Jyuunishi away from him! Nobody! Akito felt a sharp pain run through his body but he ignored it.

"You will pay for even looking at my Jyuunishi!" Akito then proceeded to throw punches and kicks at Tohru. He body went limp in a few seconds.

Yuki sprinted to the main house. He didn't even notice that his chest was constricting, and he was having trouble breathing. He only had one thing in mind.

'_I have to get to Honda-san!' _

Yuki thrust open the gate and raced into the compound. He finally slowed down once he was a few meters from the doors to the building that Akito was in. That's when he realized how much he couldn't breathe. _'I…have to…get to…Honda-san!…Damn these lungs of mine!'_ Once Yuki's breathing got to almost normal he stopped and thought.

'_What am I going to do now? I wasn't thinking. If I go in there Akito will know that I knew that Honda-san was back. But if I don't go in there she may be in trouble. I have to help her but I don't want to put her in danger.' _Yuki's thoughts raced around with different possibilities. He settled on one. He had to keep Honda-san safe. But he couldn't do it alone.

Yuki sprinted towards another building. A certain building that had bars over the windows. He ran over to Kyo's confinement building.

"Kyo!" Yuki called out. Kyo's head looked through the bars.

"What?" He asked. Why was Yuki here. And out of breathe.

"Honda-san…is in trouble…we have to help her!" Yuki gasped out. His lungs were getting very tired but he had to keep pushing. Yuki looked at the building while Kyo processed all this. Tohru was in trouble? What happened?

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"Akito found out…she was living with me…and that she remembered." Yuki walked towards the door to the building. _'How to get him out?'_ Yuki thought.

"Well we need to go! Who knows what Akito's doing to her!" Kyo said. Why was the Rat standing there?

"I know. But you're kind of stuck in there." Yuki stated. Kyo blinked. Then realized that he was in confinement. With all the quick happenings he had forgotten that he couldn't get out. Yuki looked at the door. Apparently it was a technical lock. You had to press in a code of numbers to unlock the door.

"It's a coded lock." Yuki said.

Kyo thought he had heard the door being opened so many times. Could that be it?

"I think I know the sequence." Kyo said.

"What?" Yuki whirled around to look at him.

"I've heard it so many times. When you press a button it makes a certain sound. Like when you type in a telephone number. Each key has a different sound. It should be 2-2-5-3-6-6-6-6." Kyo said.

Yuki went to the door and typed in the number sequence. The light on the panel turned green and an audible 'click' was heard. Yuki pulled the door and it opened. Yuki looked at Kyo through the door and Kyo looked back. He was free!

Kyo ran out as if the door would close in a few seconds and looked at it from the outside. He was outside. Free! Yuki interrupted his thoughts of freedom.

"How did you know the number sequence?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo looked at him. I've heard it so many times and when you think of a telephone the numbers 2-2-5-3-6-6-6-6 spell out b-a-k-e-m-o-n-o, bakemono. I remember seeing the door when I was first confined the numbers were arranged just like a telephone. 1 through 9, 3 columns by 3 rows, with 0 in the middle of the 4th row. " Kyo explained.

Yuki stared at him. It did make sense but the word was so obvious. Akito was smarter than that. Unless he thought it was so obvious that know one would try that. Man that could go either way. The word was good to use because it was so obvious no one would think that was it or it was bad because it was so obvious. But that's another matter. They had to save Honda-san.

Both raced across the main lawn and darted up to the doors of the main house. They sprinted down the hall. There was no one there.

"Why is it so empty?" Kyo asked while they turned a corner and continued to run to a room that they both hated.

"Akito probably ordered it to be clear so he could deal with Tohru." Yuki said. After this they stayed quiet until they got to the room that definitely held Tohru and Akito. Both guys stopped in front of the door and heard crashes and thudding coming from within. They opened the door so quickly it was torn from the frame and laid against the opposite wall.

Hearing this Akito stopped in mid air. He was half way to throwing a vase (A/N: an expensive one at that.) at Tohru's limp form. Yuki and Kyo stood frozen to the floor. They saw Tohru's body. Her body that was broken and bloody lying on the floor. She wasn't moving. After this moment of shock Akito spoke.

"You!" Akito said to Tohru, "You think your knights in shining armor have come to rescue you. They can't defy me! I'm their God!" He turned his icy gaze at the two of them. "What are you doing out of your cage!" He screamed. He just realized that Kyo wasn't where he should have been.

"Stopping you." Kyo said and lunged at Akito at the same time as Yuki. But when they were about to reach him they defied the laws of physics. As a projectile they flew a parabolic-like shape only to fall a straight line to the ground where they were a few feet from Akito. Laying there, they heard Akito laughing from above. An evil maniacal laugh.

"You think you can go against me! Weren't you listening to what I just said! I am God! NONE OF YOU CAN GO AGAINST ME! WITH OUT ME YOU WOULD ALL BE DEAD!" Akito screamed this and walked over to Tohru. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her so she was level with his face. He was so full of rage that he didn't notice the pain that would have knocked anyone else down if they weren't on a high like him that was coursing through his whole body.

"JUST TRY AND DO IT! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! JUST TRY AND REACH OUT TO **MY **JYUUNISHI!" While Akito was yelling at Tohru; Yuki and Kyo had gotten off the floor. They were trying to walk, run, crawl, do anything to get to Tohru but an invisible force was pulling them back. A voice was ringing in their head that penetrated their entire being. _"Don't betray Akito" _It said over and over again.

'_I…have to…protect Honda-san…!' _Yuki thought. _"Don't betray Akito" _It whispered wickedly. _'I can't lose her…….not again…!'_ Yuki could feel his body almost literally ripped in two. He felt his body move closer to Tohru but his spirit stayed back. _"Don't betray Akito…Don't betray Akito! DON'T BETRAY AKITO!…NO!"_ And Yuki lunged forward.

Kyo saw Yuki lunge and pushed as hard as he could against the invisible force. _'Let me go! Tohru is in danger!… I have to save her…!'_ Kyo thought. The evil words came back. _"Don't betray Akito…Don't betray Akito…Don't betray Akito! Don't break free! NO!…" _And Kyo was freed from the invisible force. Yuki and Kyo ran over to Tohru and Akito. Yuki upper-cutted Akito in the jaw. Akito let go of Tohru and Kyo caught her.

Akito looked at them. His lip was bleeding. He then realized the pain that had become overwhelming and he clutched at his head.

"NO!…IT CAN'T HAPPEN! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Then Akito felt something leave him. It was as if his life force had evaporated from him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and looked at Yuki with…was that fear? He then slumped and lay motionless. A few seconds passed when it happened.

Yuki and Kyo were thrown to the floor. They were brought to their knees with the backs bent and their heads down. Then their chests were lifted towards the ceiling and their heads thrown back. They looked like they should have fallen over but something was holding them up. A thin mist left from the chest right where their heart was. The mist was of a Cat and a Rat. The mist rose until it was at the ceiling and then disappeared. What had been holding them released them and they slumped to their knees and using the floor to support them. Yuki looked at Kyo and his eyes widened. His mouth tried to form words but he was at a lost.

Kyo looked at him. "What?" He asked. They had saved Tohru. Everything was fine.

"You're not transforming." Yuki said. Kyo looked down. He had Tohru pressed protectively to his chest. And nothing was happening. He looked at Yuki and they both smiled. The curse was gone! Then they noticed Akito. He wasn't moving. Yuki went over to him while Kyo checked Tohru over. She was still breathing but her body was covered with blood and glass. Kyo cleared the glass off her and just looked at her.

Yuki pressed two fingers to Akito's neck. There was no pulse. Yuki stepped away. He turned back to Kyo. Tohru seemed to be breathing.

"He's dead." Yuki said in a low voice. Kyo looked up at him. Then they heard voices and hurried footsteps approaching.

"Yuki, Kyo!" A worried voice called out.

Yuki and Kyo sat on the porch with Shigure and Hatori looking out over the garden. When all the commotion in the room had ended Hatori had rushed over to the room and Shigure had come over. Hatori had cleaned off Tohru and she was resting in another room.

Shigure let out a stream of smoke. "So. The curse is broken." Shigure stated.

"But how?" Kyo asked. He was happy. Very happy. He didn't need to be confined any more.

"My guess was that it was you and Yuki." Hatori said taking a drag of his cigarette. "You both cared for Honda-san so much that the curse couldn't keep you two from her and in doing so it was destroyed. The other Jyuunishi were released from it just before you reached Honda-san so it could use the most power to stop you. But you broke through it and it disappeared." Hatori said.

Silence greeted this statement. Akito was dead and the curse was gone. What was to come next? Yuki rose and went inside.

"I suppose he's going to see her." Shigure said.

"It would appear so." Hatori agreed. Kyo stayed silent. He had realized how much she was to Yuki. He was probably going to confess his feelings for her now that he could. And Kyo was going to let him. He was free and Tohru was safe. That's all he needed.

Yuki crossed the room and stood next to the bed. He looked down at her. She seemed so peaceful when she slept. Luckily she was fine aside from a few scratches and bruises. She didn't even have a concussion. She was just tired. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to her. He took her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. She smiled and Yuki started. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards Yuki.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." She said. Her voice was small and sounded like she hadn't slept for years.

"I need to tell you something." He said. This was it. The moment that depended entirely on her.

"When your memory was erased… It was because Akito found out that I loved you. He didn't want you to take me from him so he had you taken out of the picture. I'm sorry it happened but I'm not sorry for loving you. I love you, Tohru." He said.

She smiled. He said her first name. And a warm feeling spread through her body giving her strength. She realized it was love. That same feeling that had kept coming back to her while she was with Yuki. It was love. She lifted her head and brought it closer to Yuki's. He did the same.

"I love you too." She said. They were so close. Mere inches from each other. Then Yuki closed the gap and kissed her. It sent warmth coursing through both their bodies and they wrapped their arms around each other, supporting each other, and basking in each others presence.

Chapter 7 Author's note:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy! Thank you MeiLei378! Now I know what alert means and thank you for all those who have me on alert! I can't even describe how happy I am! When I looked in my inbox I had so many reviews and I had only posted the latest chapter 1 day ago! Thank you all so much! I'm so happy and grateful! If you need a pick-me-up just write a story and then look at all the reviews you'll get! Ah I'm so happy! Okay you're all probably tired of hearing me say that…sorry…sweat drop. Oh, I'm sorry but I didn't really understand your review Zagmerth…sweat drop and thanks MeiLei378 you like this story so much that you reviewed twice! dances Thank you all! Okay that's done with. This chapter really wasn't all that hard to write. In like, 10 minutes I had written 3 pages! I was so surprised too! I'm happy that this chapter didn't take very long. I feel absolutely horrible for making you guys wait for so long! Please forgive me. bows I will try to get the updates out sooner though. I hope you all don't hate me! If you haven't noticed this story is a Yuki/Tohru fic. I love that pairing! This chapter did seem a little rushed to me. Maybe it's just because as I read through it I knew what was going to happen next sweat drop Well. If you have any comments please review, you don't have to though. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do! Well that ends this chapter! Thank you all who read this fic and Stay Happy!

Yasu-san

Chapter 8 Author's note:

I am so sorry! I tried to get 7 out for 3 days but the stupid document manager wouldn't let me upload it until I made a text file! I don't know why but it wouldn't work any other way! I had cut out the author's note before I saved it as a text file and never put it back in sweat drop and now I'm too afraid to remove the chapter 7 to edit it! I'm sorry this came out so late. I had no motivation what so ever to sit down and type the rest. I had it all planned in my mind I was just not in the mood to type. But I forced myself to sit down and write it for all of you! Yay! Also there was an overflow of updations or something and the document manger wouldn't let me update. Sorry! Well now it's done. sniff It's kind of sad. I've been doing this fic for some time and I've always been thinking about it when I'm bored. I know a lot of people have fics that have been going on for years and this is just a few months but I guess it's a personal thing. I don't know if this is how I should end it. My sister said it's fine but I'm not sure if I should do an epilogue or a sequel to this. I may do the sequel if I think of a good plot. Review what you think. If want to review though. I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to! Like when people order you to review, I really don't like that. But that's me. Well I hoped you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Good bye and Stay Happy!

Yasu


End file.
